gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
How I could just kill a man
How I could just kill a man es una canción que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y puede ser escuchada por Radio Los Santos. Es de el grupo latino de Rap Cypress Hill. Letra It's another one of them old phunky cypress hill things, you know what im Sayin? and it goes like this: Hey, dont miss out on what youre passing Youre missing the hootah Of the funky buddha Eluder Of your fucked-up styles, I get wicked So come on as cypress starts to kick it cause were like the outlaws stridin While suckers are hidin Jump behind the bush when you see me drivin By Hanging out the window With my magnum taking out some putos Acting kind of loco Im just another local Kid from the street getting paid from my vocals Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand Im ignoring all the dumb shit Yo, because nothing is coming from it Im not gonna waste no time fuckin around my gat straight humming Hummin, coming at ya Yeah ya know I had to gatt ya Time for some action Just a fraction of friction I got the clearance To run the interference Into your satellite Shining a battle light Sen got the gatt and I know that hell gatt you right Heres an example Just a little sample How I could just kill a man One-time tried to come in my home Take my chrome I said, yo, its on! Take cover son or youre assed-out How do you like my chrome then I watched the rookie pass out Didnt have to blast him but I did anyway That young punk had to pay So I just killed a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Its gonna be a long time before I finish One of the many missions that I had to establish To lite My spliff ignite You with insight So if you aint down, bullshit! Say some punk tried to get you for your auto Would you call the one-time and play the role model? No! I think youll play like a thug Next you hear the shot of a magnum slug Humming coming at ya Yeah ya know Im gonna gatt ya! How you know where Im at when you havent been where Ive been? Understand where Im coming from When youre up on the hill in your big home Im out here risking my dome Just for a bucket Or a fast duck it Just to stay alive, yo I got to say fuck it! Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand How I could just kill a man Here is something you cant understand all I wanted was a pepsi! what does it all mean? Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos